Christmas Fever
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It is close to Christmas and Louis wanted to rebuild some relationships in the firm after taking over as managing partner. All decide to go but Donna gets sick with the flu which brings her closer to Harvey as he wants to take care of her. She starts to hallucinate and Harvey believes he may have a chance after she recovers. Donna is still with Thomas, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Folks! This was the first chapter of my first Twitter Darvey Secret Santa contribution for 2019. It is in three parts. Enjoy this first part where the idea of Christmas Team Building Retreat excites but depresses most of the firm. Takes place shortly after Louis becomes managing partner. Enjoy! Love-Carebearmaxi**

Christmas Fever

Christmas is normally a time spent with family. In this case, it was the firm family. Since he took over as Managing Partner, Louis thought to solve any lasting animosity amongst the partners they should all have a bonding experience. Louis especially wanted to mend his fences between Robert, Harvey, and himself. So, he decided to include everyone in this short work retreat at mountain resort in the Adirondacks.

Louis broached the subject with Harvey.

"No, Louis, I'm not going. I have way too much on my plate to go play Christmas with the firm. Besides I was going to see my mom, she and I need to have a "bonding" experience," Harvey stated sarcastically forming air quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh, come on, Harvey, no one will want to go if you don't show up," Louis whined.

"No!" Harvey grabbed a pack of files from his desk and left them on his assistant's desk for filing later.

As Harvey took the few short steps to his office, he spotted Donna walking resolutely down the hall toward Harvey's office carrying the memo that Louis had disseminated with his announcement concerning the required mountain retreat for the partners.

"Is Louis in your office, Harvey?" Donna all dressed in Stella McCartney dark green dress with matching high heels asked as she came down the hallway holding the memo out as she approached Harvey's office.

"Are you going?" Harvey especially wanted to know. He had decided, if Donna was going to go, then he was going. He was still trying to mend their friendship after Paula and the "the kiss" episode. She agreed they were on "normal" terms, but then again when was anything every normal between them? Harvey had been thinking about that a lot lately.

"I was planning to take Thomas to meet my parents at Christmas. His family is in the Midwest and he had already planned to stay here," Donna said.

Donna missed the wince that Harvey barely performed at the mention of her new boyfriend Thomas Kessler. Kessler was one of Louis' oldest clients and now he was Alex's newest client and a large one with that.

"Well, you'd better get your reservations in now because it looks like Louis has got his back up on this one."

Robert came stomping into Harvey's office then with the same memo held out like a piece of trash. Soon he was joined by the other partners and following up in the rear by Katrina. They all talked at once until Louis decided he had enough.

"Ok, we won't make it Christmas weekend. I can amend it for the weekend prior, ok?"

They all looked around and began talking at once. Again, Louis commanded their attention. This time he put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply to which most of the women winced and shook their heads.

"Thank you, Louis. I am sure it will be more accommodating to those who have families," Donna said.

Harvey just looked at Donna and shook his head. He really did not want to go. However, if Donna agreed to go, he would as well.

Louis thought he would lead the charge with the bonding experience by having everyone driven to Green Island, Lake George to the Sagamore Resort hotel by a large bus. The type of bus that transports senior citizens to their daycare and back. He even assigned them seats to which Harvey was the first to protest.

"Louis this is bullshit. I am not sitting in this seat. Donna and I are sitting together, and I don't give a shit whether your ten-page itinerary likes it."

"Harvey, I just thought I put you next to Samantha and you could get to know her better," Louis said. "Besides what would Thomas say if Donna tells him that she sat with you all the way up and back?"

"I don't give a shit what Thomas says. He's not here, and Donna and I have already planned what's happening this weekend."

Louis stepped back from Harvey.

"Okay, I'll switch Alex and Samantha," Louis said.

"Thank you. Now…"

Suddenly Donna was climbing on board. Harvey went over to her as she tried to climb aboard with a rather overstuffed backpack in her hand. Harvey took it from her and noticed she was not quite as bright and radiant as she normally was. Her face was extremely pale except for her cheeks being flushed.

"Donna," Harvey asked as he took the pack from her. She had placed her big sunglasses back on face hiding her drawn and tired eyes.

"What, Harvey?" Donna asked back.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

She stepped on the last step and stood to her full height. She was wearing flat sneakers, so that meant she would have fit almost perfectly under Harvey's chin.

"I'm just tired, Harvey. This new merger that Thomas is working on kept him up and I was happy for him so I couldn't sleep."

Harvey had a rough time hearing that Donna could not sleep because of Thomas' latest activity in his business dealings. She could not have been going with him that long. _That was fast. Well, I am happy for her, if she's happy, but something with her is not right. She's beautiful as always, but she just looks like she's getting sick or something. _

"I managed to talk Louis out of the assigned seats, so I commandeered us to sit together, ok?" Harvey asked taking her backpack and placing on the luggage rack above the seats.

Donna looked back at him and liked the fact he still wanted to sit and talk with her on the ride considering that she had a stead boyfriend now. She looked back at him through half-shut lids and said, "Yes, I'd love that."

They took their seats and before the driver was instructed to drive Louis rose and stood in the front of the bus to give his pep talk:

"Partners and friends, I just want to say let this be a great experience for you. Bond with those you don't normally bond with and get to know them because at Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams we are here as family. So, the activities…"

"Louis sit the hell down! Nobody wants your pep talk!"

Everyone applauded Robert and his command.

Louis just nodded and said, "Ok, maybe your right. Let's have fun!"

Thunderous applause rose and no one really could figure whether it was from Louis shutting up and taking his seat or that the bus driver had closed the door and started to pull away from the parking lot.

The bus ride was going to be a couple of hours. Harvey and Donna had sat in silence for the first twenty minutes. Harvey could see she was not feeling well. She had her eyes shut and her head swayed and bobbed with the motion of the bus. Suddenly her head dropped onto his shoulder. He never felt so happy in his life to have him near her. It dawned on him a few months back, perhaps stemming from when she kissed him and she had left the firm, that he really wanted to be with her. He knew he had been in love with her for years and never realized that maybe he would not ruin it if he could just make his move.

It seemed it may be too late for him because she now had Thomas. Thomas is a good man from all accounts that Louis had ever told him. He seemed a good man and Donna said she really liked him. So, Harvey was becoming reconciled to the fact that he would never be the one in Donna's life now. He decided to let her head rest on his shoulder. It seemed she really needed her rest. Her head was pleasurably heavy but was oddly warm.

"What did you wear her out?" Alex quipped on his way by to grab a snack out of his luggage. Rosalie had packed him a snack much like she would have packed one for Joy or Deborah on their field trips.

"Not me. I think it's Thomas. They're dating you know," Harvey said quietly not wanting to disturb her.

"No, I didn't. I hope that doesn't cause any problems with the firm," Alex said frowning. "Well, she obviously needs her rest. Take care of her buddy." Alex moved off and patted Harvey on the shoulder as he did so.

"Harvey?" Donna murmured.

"Donna! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Donna slurred. She then lifted her head from Harvey's shoulder and her eyes popped open. She rubbed her forehead and shook her head back in forth as if she had had cobwebs in her brain and wanted to free them.

"What Alex said?"

"Look, I don't care what…Oh my head hurts so bad!"

"Do you want an Advil?"

"I'd rather have a Scotch. You don't happen to have a flask hidden in that jacket, do you?" Donna asked giving Harvey a sarcastic look.

"No, Ms. Paulsen, I do not. This was a strict firm outing so the no alcohol policy took effect during business hours."

"That never stopped you before. Remember that trip to Rochester for Monro?"

"I was not a name partner back then."

"No just my boss trying to seduce every female lawyer Monro had on the board, "Donna said laughing.

"Yeah, but that trip turned out to be so much fun. Especially when…" Harvey said.

"You promised me you would never mention that again!" Donna said pointing at Harvey with her index finger.

"I'm not…but it was fun," Harvey said with his Cheshire Cat grin. _God, I really love her and want her…gotta stop thinking that way._

Donna smiled although her head hurt so badly. _It was so good to see his smile again. The whole affair with Paula and my faux pas of kissing him out of the blue almost tore our long- standing friendship apart. I have Thomas now, so even if he wanted me, I'm not sure I would. Why does my head hurt? I am so cold. Donna thought to herself._

Donna turned from Harvey and gathered her ski jacket closer around herself.

"Harvey?" Donna asked turning her head to look at him. He had been looking out the window looking at the Christmas decorations lining streets and buildings as they rode past.

"What did you need, Donna?"

"I have a big stadium blanket in my pack. Could you get it for me? I'm so cold."

"Sure. You're shivering," Harvey said as he noticed her jaw start to shake without provocation.

Harvey sprung into action and he rose, stretched to find her backpack. He unzipped it and was happy to see it was the last thing she had packed. He pulled it out, rezipped her pack, and then unfolding the large plaid blanket spread it out over her. He tucked the ends into the seat so she would have no air pockets giving her chills.

"Thank you, Harvey. You know if you're cold, too, we can share?"

Harvey shook his head. The urge to kiss her forehead as if to kiss her goodnight and wish her sweet dreams was so strong right now it took an army for Harvey not to do it.

"I'm good. I can read you about the resort if you want. Louis made sure he gave each name partner a brochure."

"Not just name partners. I have one, too, and that's ok. I already read it. I helped plan the activities, so I doubt we'll be able to do what we want."

"Ok, so I'll know who to blame when I whine and don't do what I'm supposed to."

"So, what else is new?" She smiled at Harvey. Then her smiled faded and she snuggled down into her blanket. Donna watched as Harvey settled back in his seat and then turning to the window she dozed while watching as the towns and the miles passed by.

They soon arrived at the resort. Donna's head had fallen back onto Harvey's shoulder and he was in no way going to remove it. He wanted so badly to kiss the top of her head as it lay there, but that's all she needed was for more gossip about he and her. As if through the years there had not been enough. Unfounded because they had never had more than that one night 12 years ago; however, he supposed with all the late-night drinks and talks people got the wrong idea about them.

The bus finally pulled up to a snow covered, Christmas lighted palatial edifice. Electric candles in every window of the three floored building lent a beautiful mellow glow to the outer façade of the building. Donna opened her eyes and blinked.

"Sorry, Harvey…"

"No problem. You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. Look," he said pointing out the window.

Donna pressed her face against the window and smiled. _This is beautiful! Much better than the brochure promised. _Donna grabbed her backpack from Harvey as she alighted from the bus. She was so tired and so cold. She felt awful. She had wanted to go skiing on her free time. The resort apparently made their own snow, but there had been an early winter storm which had left a fresh pack of snow just waiting for her to rent some equipment and make her mark.

The snow would be nothing like in which she used to compete, but it would do. Harvey never did learn to ski as far as she knew, and she had hoped that she could teach him as he had challenged her not knowing that she had been a champion skier in high school. The twinkling lights lining the hotel and trees did little to lift her spirits. All she wanted to do was go to bed. However, according to the agenda, she was due in the rec room for a meet and greet.

After the long process of getting checked in and finding her room, he was pleased that he had maneuvered a way to get his room next to hers. There was a door which opened on both sides of the shared living room. The door was shut now as he wanted to give Donna some privacy. She was so listless on the trip up here, and he knew that strange as she had been looking forward to the trip. He heard her move around in her room and then it became quiet. He decided to take a shower and then knock to see if she was ready to join the others in the rec room activity.

Donna plopped her backpack down on the bed and shivering opened the drapes and looked out the window at the snow-covered hill beyond the large frozen lake. She had never been at this place, but in her life, she had spent many a lonely night at resorts like this. She wished she had been able to bring Thomas, but Louis had made it plain that he was not bringing Sheila, pregnancy and all, so no one else was allowed to bring a plus one. It was a weekend for partners alone. He had used Donna's words against her. _Firm family only._

Donna began to shiver and get chills. She undressed and put on her pajamas and her robe and two pairs of long woolen socks. She still could not get warm. She took her phone planning to call Thomas and approached the pillow laden quilt covered king size bed. She removed the pillows and then undid the blankets. _It looks so comfy. I'll just get in to call Thomas. I'll set my phone alarm for 6 pm and then I will be ready by 8. Louis won't mind if I miss dinner._

Donna had her phone in her hand as she lay down in the big bed and snuggled under the blankets and sheets. The bedding smelled clean and pressed. Eventually, Donna without making a call or setting her alarm fell into an illness induced exhaustive sleep.

The Rec Room of the resort was huge filled with an indoor wiffle ball field, indoor basketball court, fooseball station, plus stations where anyone could challenge anyone to numerous X-box or PS4 video games. There were also card tables where anyone could play anything from Pinochle to Texas Hold'em. Harvey came down expecting to see Donna being the Mistress of Ceremonies but was disappointed to find her not there. He had decided not to knock and bother her because she had said she was going to take a shower and a short nap before she was due down here for Louis' continuous bonding speeches and her offering the food, drink, and game times.

"Where's Donna?" Louis hurriedly came over to Harvey upon seeing him asked. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark black button-down casual shirt. If "relaxed" was the look Louis was attempting, it was not working for him. He still looked as tense as if his butt cheeks were clenched together from fright.

"Are you wearing blue jeans?" Harvey asked. Harvey himself was wearing jeans, but then again Harvey knew he looked great in blue jeans.

"Yeah, what's it to you? You're wearing jeans, too," Louis said looking as if he sniffed bad fish.

"Oh, nothing. I just never seen you in them before," Harvey said with a smirky smile. "By the way, I thought Donna would have reported in before now."

"Your rooms are next to one another. The walls are that thick that you couldn't hear if she said if she was coming down or not?"

Harvey thought about it and said, "Louis, the walls are just fine. Donna did tell me she was going to take a shower and a short nap. I don't know if you noticed but she looked ill when she got on the bus this morning."

"No, of course, I noticed she was a bit flushed. I just thought she was overdressed for the bus ride. Maybe I should go see where she is…?" Louis mentioned as he began to walk away. Harvey placed his hand on Louis' chest to stop him.

"Your managing partner now. You're expected to host this thing. I will go see what's happened to her. I'll text you before I come back."

"Ok, Harvey," Louis approvingly said. "You're right. I need to be here. Go ahead. Just let me know."

"I will, buddy," Harvey said as he patted Louis on the shoulder.

_ What could she be doing? Harvey wondered. I know she didn't look well, but…_

Harvey hurried to her room and heard her voice saying the oddest things.

_**"Harvey! Stop! Don't'! I…" **_Harvey heard Donna cry out in the strangest way. He immediately went to his room determined to open the door sitting between their living rooms. Donna sounded like she was in trouble or having a bad dream or something, but he had to get in there.

Harvey took the key card and swiped it. He opened the door. In the dark, he had not been able to avoid the artificial tree next to the broad foyer of the room. It crashed to the floor with noise and breaking of ornaments. Harvey could hear Donna still crying out and calling for him. He quickly went to the other door which he could see with the tiny illumination of moonlight shimmering in through the window. He tried the door, but it had been bolted from the other side.

"I'm coming Donna. Hold on," Harvey called back to her and contacted the desk downstairs.

"Hello, this is Harvey Specter of ZSLWW," Harvey said hurriedly into his cell.

_"Yes, Mr. Specter, what can I do for you?" The female manager of the night said._

"I think my COO, Donna Paulsen who is in the next room is having a medical emergency. I can't get in through the adjoining door to help her. Can I get someone to unlock this door?"

_"I'm sorry, sir, but what type of emergency. If Ms. Paulsen will not unlock for you, we cannot force her to-"_

"Goddamn it, she's ill. I rode all the way here with her sick. I think she may need help…"

_"I'm sorry, sir…"_

Harvey realized strong arming was doing no good. So, he quickly decided to try another tactic.

"Angela? That's your name, right?"

Harvey could hear movement and a big clunk like something, or someone fell to the floor. He had to get to her more quickly before she inadvertently hurt herself or worse….

_"Yes, sir, Angela is correct."_

"Angela, I'm in love with Donna and under any other circumstances we would have been married by now, but I was stupid…"

"_Say no more. I'm sending our maintenance man and the hotel doctor as well to you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Again, Folks! Here's Part two: Donna is in the grip of her sickness and Harvey really shows his care. The others are trying to have a good time. Enjoy - Love-Carebearmaxi**

Christmas Fever Part Two

Harvey texted Louis after he had hung up with the manager. He waited impatiently as the maintenance manager used the passkey to get into Donna's room. The hotel doctor had preceded Harvey into the room once they were let in. He quickly saw that Donna was on the bed and lying almost lifeless. She was breathing with her mouth open and the nightstand's lamp had fallen onto the floor.

_That's the thud I heard. Thank God it wasn't her on the floor. Harvey thought._

Harvey stood over the doctor as he placed a thermometer on her forehead.

"104!" Harvey exclaimed aloud as he read it. "What's going on?"

"I think she has the flu. Do you know if she had a flu shot at all this year?"

Harvey had to think if Donna had mentioned it to him. As his thoughts wondered back, Donna looked at him but did not see him. She started to talk wildly. "Harvey, you're ok? Paula didn't hurt you or Thomas?" She held her hand out to him. She reached past the doctor not seeing him.

Frowning, Harvey took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor was preparing a syringe. Harvey focused on Donna who seemed to settle and close her eyes as he held her hand. He put it to his lips and gently let them stay there. Her hand was extremely warm, yet her teeth were chattering.

Louis and Samantha had busted into Donna's room at that moment and Samantha came to the doctor and grabbed the hand that held the syringe.

"What is that?"

"It's liquid acetaminophen," the doctor said. "Tylenol. It will bring her fever down more quickly then just waiting. She's hallucinating. I imagine Ms. Paulsen's fever is actually higher than 104 degrees. That forehead gauge does not go higher than that."

"How do I know that's what you tell me it is?" Samantha asked.

"Why would he lie?" Louis asked

"Good point. I just don't trust anyone."

"I know, Samantha. I don't either," Harvey said as he remained seated on the bed holding Donna's hand. "Still it's ok. Louis is right. Louis, could you?"

"Right here, Harvey," Louis said handing Harvey a cold washcloth to help bring the fever down. Harvey started to wipe her forehead and Donna started to whimper.

"Too cold. I'm cold. Harvey, I need you," she said softly.

"It's ok, Donna. I'm here" Harvey said and continued to wipe her down. He opened the top button of her pajamas and wiped down her freckled chest above the area of her round breasts. He was the only in the room who had seen her naked and he was still in love with her, so he felt he was the only one who was allowed to do this.

The doctor then nudged Harvey out of his way and gave Donna the injection. He resumed his seat and holding her hand when the doctor was done.

"Stay with her, Mr. Specter," the doctor said. "Her temperature should come down soon, but in the meantime we want to make sure that she doesn't get worse."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Louis came up to Harvey and said, "I'll give everyone the news downstairs. Text me if you need me. I'll call Thomas."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Louis," Samantha said. "Donna has all the manpower she needs." She winked at Harvey seeing the lay of the land in front of her.

Harvey winked back glad that she dissuaded Louis from calling Thomas.

Everyone left then. Harvey let go of Donna's hand to freshen up the washcloth in the bathroom and he heard Donna call to him.

He came back to the bed and saw her eyes were open and held some clarity. She looked up at him while she held out her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey. I love you. Please don't allow her to make me leave," Donna had said.

"Donna, who?" Harvey knew she was still not quite right. He tried to feel her forehead to see if her temperature was dropping and, instead she grabbed his hand and kissed it. He resumed his seat on the bed while she held his hand.

"Paula. She doesn't like us working together, so she wants me out. Don't make me leave, please. I need to be near you."

Harvey removed his hand from her hand and stroked her forehead. "No one is making you leave anywhere. I would never let that happen. I need you near me, too."

He knew she was talking nonsense. Her fever seemed to be going down a little. Donna had taken his hand again and this time held it to her heart. She seemed to rest more peacefully when she did.

_What is going through your mind? I would love to crawl into this bed and hold your body to mine as long as you needed me. I can't do that, though, because you belong to someone else now. I'm glad that Samantha agreed not to call Thomas. You may need him, but I can take care of you until it's time for you to return to him. He's a good man. I'm not who you want me to be. Am I? I want to be. But it's too late. _

Harvey stayed with Donna all through the night. About two a.m., Donna had finally released his hand and her breathing was almost normal. Harvey felt her forehead and Donna felt so much cooler to the touch. Sweat had broken out on her forehead near her hairline. Harvey saw it glisten in the dim lamplight. He bathed her one more time with the washcloth praying he would not wake her.

Seeing he had not disturbed her, he kissed her forehead and pulled up the covers a little more to cover her more securely. He pinched his nose between his eyes. It had been a very long day. He sat in the plush chair near Donna's bed and just watched her sleep until his own eyes drooped.

_She had to stop Harvey from fighting Thomas. There was no need. Harvey didn't want her that way. He had made that clear. Thomas was such a good kind man. He knew what he wanted, and he wants me. I deserve him. He makes me laugh and we have a good time together. He's about the same in bed as other men. No, Harvey's going to beat him to death if he keeps punching him._

_ "No, Harvey, don't! Stop! I need you. I love you. Please. I know you're with Paula. I'm so sorry. Don't make me leave! I need to stay. I deserve to stay."_

_ Suddenly he's holding my hands. He's here. Thomas is walking away…_

_ I don't see Paula. She must have left or else she's waiting for Harvey at his place. I love Harvey. I will settle for Thomas. I do like him a lot, but I love Harvey. I have always been in love with Harvey. Maybe someday he'll love me back like that. _

_ I have to get on with my life…_

_ "Harvey!"_

"Harvey?" Donna said looking around the room. Suddenly remembering where she was. She was still cold and shivering but she was calmer now. Harvey was here sitting in the chair with the light on. He wasn't beating Thomas up with his fists. Paula was not here. Harvey chose her over Paula professionally anyway.

"Donna?" Harvey said seeing her calm and clarity come into her eyes. He quickly walked over to the bed and sat down on it again. This time she volunteered her hand into his.

"What day is it? What happened?" Donna asked as she tried to sit up. Harvey gently pushed her back down.

"It's Saturday. We're at the Resort at Lake George. Do you remember anything at all about yesterday?" Harvey asked. He was so glad to feel her hand not so sweaty and not so extremely warm. It was still hot, but she looked as though her fever had broken during the night as he sat in the chair waiting.

"What times is it?"

Harvey looked at his watch.

"It's 10 a.m. Saturday. Weekend before Christmas."

"I do remember coming here yesterday. I was going to call Thomas and I guess I fell asleep."

Then she panicked.

"I have to go and apologize to Louis. I was supposed to host the meet and greet…"

"Donna calm down. Louis and everyone knows you have the flu. The doctor was here yesterday and gave you a good dose of Tylenol in an injection. Your fever may spike again, so the doctor warned me that you have to stay in bed. You have a bad case of the flu, he thinks."

"Probably caught it from Thomas. Both of us did not have our flu shots and we were together I guess when he was still in the contagious stage," Donna said as she sat back against the pillows that Harvey had arranged for her.

"Ah-choo!" Donna sneezed.

"God Bless You!" Harvey said. _ I don't remember when I ever heard her sneeze._

"Thank you," Donna said as she pulled a tissue from the box next to the bed. "My head is still killing me."

"I think you need a new dose of Tylenol. I just happen to have some right here." Harvey reached over to the other table near the plush easy chair in which he had caught some zzz's for a few hours. He went to the bathroom and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher he had left in there. It was cold as Samantha had come back to help and provided the ice and water and then quickly left the room leaving Harvey to help nurse Donna.

_"You text me if you need relief, ok? I am really not enamored of spending my time playing fooseball with Alex."_

_ "Why don't you try something a little more meaty like wiffle ball?" Harvey had laughingly asked._

_ "I'd rather play Canasta with Louis. Then again, no. Katrina was playing with him and she beat him, and you should have heard the ruckus he caused. Bonding experience my ass!"_

_ Harvey was laughing so hard. It was the first real show of mirth since he realized how sick Donna really was. "I hate to tell you this, but I would rather run the risk of getting the flu by nursing Donna than face any bonding experience with Louis!"_

_ "Go ahead laugh wiffle ball boy! I'll get you as soon Donna's better."_

_ Harvey had stopped laughing and thanked Samantha for the water and ice. She also had remembered to call him some room service, so he would not starve. She was so like him that she knew he would probably want a steak medium rare and a baked potato smothered in butter and sour cream. She included a piece of Lemon Meringue Pie for dessert. She left him a note written on the napkin. "Gotta keep up your strength as well, Harvey. I don't like to beat up a weak opponent. Enjoy while you can – Samantha."_

He came back with the water and then handed Donna two Tylenol. She sneezed again and took the caplets Harvey had handed her.

"Listen Harvey. You don't need to stay with me now. I'll be fine. You should go join the others. You may be missing something."

"I doubt it. I'd much rather spend time with you no matter where."

There was a minute where Harvey held the water out to her and then she took it from him all the while Harvey watched her swallow the water. Just touching her hand electrified him. It always had and he knew she felt it, too, because she looked up at him sheepishly. He then took the cup from her and placed it next to her on the nightstand.

"Listen since you're feeling better, how about we see what's on the tube?" Harvey suggested.

You go ahead. My head hurts. I just want to crawl back under the covers and sleep, ok?" Donna asked snuggling below the covers and closing her eyes when her head the pillow.

"Go ahead, really. It won't bother me," Donna said as she yawned.

"Goodnight, Donna," Harvey whispered but she had fallen asleep.

Harvey did make an appearance downstairs on that Saturday. He went down about one in the afternoon having left Donna peacefully and deeply asleep. She was starting to snore due to a stuffed nose. He thought he should be out in the brisk December air to keep healthy after having been exposed to the flu.

Luckily for him the activity was outside this afternoon. All Harvey's compatriots were sitting near a campfire a little walk from the hotel building. They were on the bank of the lake where ice skaters were taking their rounds on the frozen lake. He looked around at the people warming their hands at the fireside. There was Katrina, Alex, and Robert. Robert was drinking a soda, Katrina was drinking a hot beverage in a mug, and Alex was eating another snack packed by Rosalie.

"Alex, what did your wife think? You were going to starve on a partners' retreat? Because I could have told you that would be the only thing that wouldn't disappoint on this trip."

"Hey, Harvey, stop giving me shit about my wife's packing me snacks. At least I have a wife…"Alex snapped back. He saw Harvey wince at that statement as if it personally hurt him. Alex knew how concerned he was with Donna's condition. Alex thought there was more than met the eye between he and Donna, but he was never really certain. Harvey was not the type of man that you asked, even in jest, about his love life.

"How's Donna doing?" Alex asked instead.

"She's sleeping. I thought I would get fresh air since she seems to be a little better."

"Did her fever break?" Katrina piped up when she heard them talking about Donna.

Robert also looked concerned as he stopped in his tracks eating a roasted hot dog.

"You tell Red that we are all thinking of her."

"I will, Robert. I am sure once she's better she wouldn't mind a visitor."

"I think we will have to ok it with our fearless leader, over there," Robert remarked laughing as he pointed toward the lake.

Harvey laughed. "Katrina, her fever did come down, but it's not completely gone. The doctor came back up before I came down here and checked her. She's still sick."

"Would you like me to take over looking after her, Harvey?" Katrina asked. She wanted to do her part. Although she knew of the special type relationship they shared, Katrina had promised Louis that she would ask so Harvey could join in the festivities.

Harvey declined Katrina's kind invitation and said he really did not mind having an excuse not to join in. He looked around again and noticed that Louis and Samantha were on ice skates! He never knew that Louis could actually do anything like that. It must have been an extension of his ballet training which Louis is always bragging of.

"Harvey! Is it ok if I see Donna? Is she still contagious? You know…" Louis said as he and Samantha emerged from the frozen lake and began to change out of their skates.

Harvey crossed his arms and sat down on the log and raised his hands against the roaring campfire. He looked around and saw the anxious faces. He missed Mike at times like this. Besides Donna, Mike was his go-to guy although he knew his friends were his other family.

"Hey, Louis, you looked great on those skates," Harvey said as he turned his head to look at Louis.

"Oh, I'll just take that as a "no" then. I can't go see Donna."

"No, Donna would love to see you, but I'm not sure she's awake. She had fallen asleep while I was up there."

"Well, then I'll go up in a bit then."

"No problem, Louis."

Samantha then said, "Did you enjoy that steak?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for thinking of me."

Samantha had not removed her skates and planned to take another turn. She asked Harvey, but he declined. After sitting there for a little bit, Harvey decided to return to his own room to change and rest a bit. He wanted to be near Donna, but he did not want her to think he was crowding her. Besides his room was next door and he could be there in an instant if she really needed him.

Donna, in the meantime, had been having another fever dream. Louis had come in her room. Harvey had given him her keycard as the door locked behind him when he left. When Louis came to the door, he thought Donna had company or the doctor was with her as he heard her voice. Then he heard "Harvey!" in a strained voice and hurriedly swiped the keycard and found Donna thrashing about in her bed calling for Harvey.

"Donna!" Louis said loudly and firmly, so she would pay attention.

"Louis? Where's Harvey? I need Harvey," Donna said. Louis felt her forehead and she seemed to be burning up again. _Oh, poor Donna. _

"I'll get Harvey. Wait right here, Donna," Louis said softly trying to get her to calm down.

"Louis, what happened to Harvey? I wasn't there to protect him. Thomas hurt him…no…it was Paula. She hates me. She wants to get rid of me! Harvey loves me, and I love Harvey…" Donna began to calm down as Louis finished texting Harvey.

Louis found the Tylenol but called the doctor and was happy that Harvey entered with Dr. Carmichael at his heels.

"Harvey, Donna's fever spiked again. She was having delusions and calling for you saying that Thomas hurt you and Paula wanted to get rid of her."

Harvey sat down next to Donna and took her hand. Donna's eyes were a bit cloudy again and her nose was getting redder with the cold she contracted on top of the flu. She said she was happy to see him again and took his hand and held it to her heart again.

"Harvey…" Donna seemed to cool down as she held his hand. The doctor was able to take her temperature again and this time he knew that it was above 104 degrees. He had to get her to the hospital to get some antibiotics and fluids in her system.

Dr. Carmichael took them aside.

"Ms. Paulsen is very sick. Her temperature has spiked again. It seems she may have caught more than the flu. It looks like she has a very bad infection. I want to get her to the hospital to give her fluids and some antibiotics."

"How long do you think she'll be there?"

"Depends when the fever breaks," Dr. Carmichael said. Dr. Larry Carmichael was a kindly elderly man who was primarily retired but he treated the young female manager of this hotel when she was a child, so she retained him as the hotel doctor when he did finally retire.

"I'll go with her," Harvey said. "She seems to only be at peace when I'm with her."

Louis said, "She had been calling for you when I got here."

"She's been in and out of some type of delusion that Thomas wants to kill me, and she thinks Paula and I are still together."

Dr. Carmichael and looked at the both of them. "It happens sometimes when there are some hidden feelings. They come out in the subconscious and when there is a high fever the dreams can manifest themselves as these delusions or illusions."

Harvey looked a bit embarrassed because he knew their precarious relationship was at the bottom of Donna's fever dreams. He turned to look at her and his heart was about to break.

_I love you, Donna. I wish I could be the man who deserves you. You have always loved me no matter what. Thomas is so lucky. _

"I'm thinking maybe it's a good time to call Thomas. That way when she wakes up…" Louis started to say.

"No, I'm staying. I can always call Ray to come get us."

"Are you sure, Harvey?" Then realizing what he just said knowing down deep that they both love each other but were too complicated to be together Louis acquiesced and said. "No problem, Harvey. Just keep me informed. I'll go back and tell the others that we are going to be two less in our activities."

"Thanks, Louis."

Dr. Carmichael took that as a positive stance and contacted the local medical transport to take them to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Again! Here's part 3! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love - Carebearmaxi. P.S. I hope you all had a good Christmas 2019!**

Christmas Fever

Part 3

When they got Donna in bed, she was quiet. The doctor gave her some fluids intravenously. He took her temperature with a real thermometer, and he was not shocked to see her temperature was nearing 106. He immediately gave her something for the fever to come down and administered some antibiotics-all within an hour's span of time and all intravenously.

Harvey sat there with her hand in his. He was very afraid that she would start calling for him again and he would not be there. She had started to become rather aggressive until she had realized Harvey was there. Louis had texted and said that everyone was saying a prayer for Donna hoping that she would be good as new in a couple of days.

It was now after 9 pm. They had arrived at the hospital a little after 6 pm. Harvey had been given a tray of rarely not bad tasting hospital food and a couple of cans of Pepsi. Harvey wanted some Macallan 18 but that was not on the menu. Before he had finished eating, Donna had started to whimper and call his name.

"Donna? I'm here," Harvey said taking her hand again. He wanted desperately to crawl into that bed with her and hold her. He felt the doctors and nurses may frown on it, but the doctor said if she started to shiver again that sharing his body warmth with her would do more than any drug.

Harvey thought about this as he stroked her forehead and she thrashed about sweating as the fever reducer kicked in.

"Harvey, I need you. I can't love him like I love you. Never will. Want to be with you…" Donna whimpered before her teeth began to chatter.

Harvey's dark eyes were welled with tears as he looked at the woman he loved more than life. He knew he had been too late when she said how much she really liked Thomas.

_Donna felt Harvey was there. She was so happy that Thomas didn't hurt him. She knew Thomas was jealous although he said he wasn't the jealous type. Paula…Paula…I hate her. How could he be with her? I guess if she loves him…who couldn't?_

After several hours, Donna woke up with a start.

"Huh, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"What hospital? Why?" Donna asked. She released her hand from Harvey's. She was embarrassed.

"You had an infection besides the flu. Your temperature was almost 106. So the hotel doctor brought you here. You're in Glen Falls General Hospital."

"Harvey, I am so sorry. Louis must be so upset. He had wanted this to be a bonding experience for all of us."

"Donna," Harvey said putting is forehead against hers. "You were the bond. Everyone rallied around you and they rallied around me knowing that I would not leave your side."

"Harvey?" Donna asked raising her head. She felt calm and cool. She did not feel like out of sorts. She was on the road to recovery.

"Did I say anything strange while I had my high fever?"

Harvey had wanted to say that he knew she still loved him and that Thomas was not good enough for her. However, he knew that would only distress her more.

"Not really. You mumbled a couple of things but, no, you didn't say anything wild."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to tease me about it later," Donna tittered and she felt rewarded because Harvey's smile lit up her whole day.

"Harvey?" Donna asked.

"Yes."

"Where's my phone? I need to call Thomas to let him know where I am. He was going to pick me up on Sunday night. We were planning to go to Cortland to see my parents for Christmas. It's only a couple of hours drive from here."

Harvey turned away. His heart was truly broken now. He knew he deserved it for what he put her through with Paula. He had thought they would spend the holiday together as they so often had in the past. With the exception of last year when he was with Paula and now it was her turn. She was taking Thomas to meet her parents. Knowing how much Jim Paulsen hated him, he would probably love Thomas.

Harvey went to Donna's backpack and found her phone. He had charged it with his charger, so it was at 100% power. He went back over to the bed and handed Donna her phone.

She started to dial the phone and Harvey, with his hands in his pockets nodded, and motioned that he would be outside getting one of the nurses to check her out. He wanted to get out of there leaving her some privacy while she talked to Thomas.

When he left the room, he stood outside for a few moments. He realized he had not shaved as he scratched his cheek. Harvey was not a man who liked facial hair for himself although most women he knew loved it on him including the one calling her boyfriend in the room.

"Mr. Specter? Is Ms. Paulsen ok?" One of the younger nurses asked as she passed by. She stopped to get his answer and when he said that her fever broke, and she was no longer delusionary the nurse said she would be in to examine her in a few minutes.

"Thank you. She's on the phone with her boyfriend. He's in Manhattan, so she's arranging for a ride home."

"Oh? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

Harvey smiled. "No, she's just my best friend."

"She's more than that. I can tell."

Harvey just smiled. The nurse, Francine, smiled back.

She had put her tray away at the nurse's station and came back with Donna's chart. She took a moment before knocking on Donna's door.

"If you ask me, and I don't know the other guy, but I can guarantee you two will be together. I saw the way she looks at you, Mr. Specter. Hang in there," Francine said and then giving him a cheery smile went into Donna's room.

Harvey just put his hands in his pants pockets and took a walk to the nearest vending machine.

Christmas had come and found Harvey in his apartment talking to his mom and his brother. He looked out the large patio window and watched as the snow began to pile up outside on the rooftop.

"I love you, too, mom. Now that's odd."

_"What's odd, Harvey?" Lily Specter asked over the phone._

"There's a knock on my door. It may be the neighbor's kids down the hall. They like to come see and sing Christmas carols to me. They think I'm lonely, I guess."

_"Are you?" Lily asked concerned for her son. She knew of his breakup with Paula and she felt bad but Harvey had told her for sure that Paula was definitely not the one._

"That's a conversation for another time, mom."

_"I love you, Harvey, and a mother wants to see her son happy. So go answer your door," Lily commanded._

"Merry Christmas, mom. I love you."

_"Merry Christmas, Harvey. I love you, too."_

Harvey hit the red button on his phone and rose from his easy chair. At the insistent knocking, he quipped "Ok, ok, I'm coming…"

"Well, kids, I can't-Donna?" Harvey said surprisingly when he saw who was at the door.

"Hi! Merry Christmas. I was at my parents and things didn't work out, so I thought…" She pulled a bottle of Macallan 18 out of her bag. "We should spend Christmas together."

"Where's Thomas?"

"Thomas who?" Donna said as she backed him up into the apartment. "There is no Thomas any longer."

Harvey was surprised to hear this. He shut the door as Donna came in. She was dressed much differently than the last time he saw her with her hair all mussed and face flushed. She wore her pink woolen coat with the mink color and cuffs.

"Let's not talk about Thomas right now," Donna said as she backed him down the corridor. "I never thanked you for taking care of me while I was so ill. I knew it couldn't have been much fun for you."

"I was concerned. I'm your friend, Donna. I would never want to be anywhere else if you were in trouble."

"Sit down, Harvey."

Harvey did as he was told. Donna deposited the bottle on the coffee table and helped herself to another glass from the bar across the room. She poured him a glass and then she helped herself.

Harvey's eyes followed her, and he was still wondering why she was there. His heart soared when she said that there was no more Thomas. When she returned and handed him his glass their fingers touched and lingered. She smiled to the side and ducked her eyes as she sat down across from him and took a sip of her scotch.

"If it's any consolation, my father didn't like him much more than he likes you. So, I think it's because I love you that my father thinks so little of you."

She waited for Harvey to hear what she said. She knew sometimes he could be slow on the uptake, but she was hoping tonight that he was willing to accept what she said. She had no intention of going home tonight, but she did not want to be the only one trying again.

"What are you trying to tell me, Donna?"

"That I sat there with Thomas and my parents and the only person I wanted at that table with me was you," she said in hushed tones. She scooted closer to him. She hoped this time he was willing. Her heart was slamming in her chest.

"Donna," Harvey started and then it happened again. The sweet pressure of her lips on his. This time he surged forward and did not let go. He put his arms around Donna and the continued to kiss.

When they came up for air Harvey looked into Donna's eyes and saw the truth.

"You really do love me?" Harvey asked.

"Always have, always will. Now shut up and kiss me."

Harvey stopped and looked into her eyes again.

"I just want to say two things," Harvey said looking at Donna and squeezing her waist.

"I'm listening," Donna said stroking his face.

"I love you, Donna. I want to be with you."

"Merry Christmas, Harvey."

"Merry Christmas, Donna."


End file.
